Material-L
| name_romaji = Revi za Surasshā | first = | voices = }} is first introduced as one of the chief antagonists in The Battle of Aces, along with Material-S and Material-D. Name and origins In the portable continuity, Material-L is the Material in charge of ,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny, official website. part of the System U-D materialised as a clone of Fate Testarossa during the Dark Fragment Incident. She is first introduced in The Battle of Aces in English Material-L and in Japanese . In the sequel appears in::The Gears of Destiny, it is revealed her full name/title is as }}, which may be shortened as }}. Levi is short for "levin", an archaic word for "lightning". Nevertheless, in the scenario U-D still calls her Material-L in Japanese. In the movie continuity, her name is merely . She also introduces herself to Fate with the title . Appearance Material-L looks like her original, Fate, except that her hair is light blue instead of blond. Her pupils are always contracted, like the other two Materials. Alternate continuities Portable Levi appears in both and . Unlike the other Materials she was aware of Nanoha's using her magical power to shoot down the Defense Program when it fully took over Reinforce and was aware of Hayate's involvement in taking out the Defense Program's expelled Linker Core(with Dearche only being aware that Reinforce removed the Defense Program's actual units from the Book of Darkness). In Gears of Destiny her Dark Fragment copy believing herself to be the real Levi mentions watching the Defense Program's rampages when it took over and wanting to join in indicating that she was intended to monitor the Defense Program's outward manifestation when it took over the book while the other Materials took care of internal matters(Dearche in serving as the Core Unit of both the Book of Darkness and the Defense Program and Stern in serving as the Dream of the Book of Darkness). Unlike Fate, Levi is very outgoing and often childish, but also prone to going berserk. She also likes to nickname others, e.g. Signum as "|ブシドー|Bushidō}}, Reinforce as etc. Movie Levi appears in and . She is the materialised state of a "soul" awakened by the Tome of the Night Sky's pages, with reference to Fate's appearance and magic talents,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection, official website. in 0067 instead. In Detonation, it's revealed that Stern, Levi and Dearche were originally cats who lived with Yuri and Iris. During Yuri face against Phil Maxwell in 40 years ago, along with Levi and Dearche was bite Phil's shoulder to save Yuri. After the bite, Yuri tells the cats to hide inside the Book of Darkness. Due to Yuri never releases the cats from the tome, the cats died inside the tome. Brave Duel '|レヴィ・ラッセル|Revi Rasseru}} is an international student studying abroad in Uminari City, owning the title "Levi the Slasher" for Brave Duel games. As a human, her pupils are no longer contracted. Her battle-related designs are based on Fate's in The MOVIE 2nd A's instead. Powers Levi wields an axe-shaped Device named Vulnificus. It is a copy of Bardiche Assault, but its primary color is dark indigo and its gem is blue. In The Battle of Aces, Material-L is one of the most powerful characters, combining Fate's speed in melee with Signum's weapons finesse and long-range defenses and Chrono Harlaown's extensive Full Drive enhancement skills. After Levi acquires her new powers upon reviving in The Gears of Destiny, lightning effects of her spells also change from golden-purple to her new/true Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny, Sequence 03. magic color. Barrier Jacket As revealed in The Gears of Destiny Material Girls., Levi's protective clothing, presumably a Midchildan Barrier Jacket, is known as |Surasshu Sūtsu|lit. Assault Clothing}}. Its design (except colors) is same as that of Fate's Barrier Jacket "Lightning Form" in A's. In The Gears of Destiny, Levi's Slash Suit gains a speed-oriented variation named . Its design (except colors) is same as that of Fate's Barrier Jacket "Sonic Form" in A's. In the movie continuity, Levi's Slash Suit has instead an original new design, although its overall style is still similar to Fate's. Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters